There are various ways to spend or kill time in a road trip such as readings. However, reading in cars would easily make reader uncomfortable after a short while so an alternative way to kill time on a road trip can be of audio video entertainment such as movie watching or video gaming. Furthermore, the development on the audio/video products is more matured and the growing fierce competition in the automotive market has prompted to put in audio/video systems in cars.
To satisfy passengers' enjoyment of audio listening and video watching, some businessmen put forward a combined audio-visual device with top-loading DVD player and liquid crystal display (LCD) screen for various cars, as disclosed in U.S. No. 2003/0128183 A1 patent. This combined audio-visual device is fixed to the car ceiling with a fixing plate. The fixing plate has a bottom portion with a recess for installing a top-loading DVD disc player. There is a screen installed on a movable plate, which is joined to the fixing plate with a rotational axis.
The top-loading DVD player has an open-able cover for putting in or taking out a DVD disc. On the cover there are a cuneiform body and its extender and there are a holding portion and a hole containing a sensor in it, so the top-loading DVD player can not operate normally unless the cover has been properly closed. The screen can be stored underneath the top-loading DVD player making the screen to be nearly flush with the housing.
The operation of the said top-loading DVD player clearly violates the law of gravity found by Isaac Newton in 17th century. Without a supporting force, all things will follow the law of gravity to do free-falling motion. Similarly, a disc in the top-loading DVD player should fall down to the ground and cannot be operated normally as it must provide some kind of holding mechanism. The said device has disadvantages of complex structure and difficulty of use.
Moreover, the audio-visual device for cars nowadays provides audio and video enjoyment to passengers, but the more brought to the passengers the more complicated issues the passengers would need to deal with. Each passenger in a car might have a different preference. There are some passengers who want to watch video, some to listen to music, and some wish to stay quiet in a car. An audio-visual device, that can offer to satisfy these different needs for passengers, can greatly reduced inconveniences and potential arguments among the passengers, particularly kids.
In order to simultaneously satisfy passengers' different demands of watching video or listening music or staying quiet, the wired headphone for individual is brought forth to meet the needs. But the movable space of the wired headphone is limited by length; the users of wired earphone feel inconvenient and uncomfortable. To improve the situation, the present invention further provides the wireless headphone and a crosstalk suppression infrared emitter, which can suppress crosstalk when receiving/transmitting with multi-channel frequencies.
Therefore, an improved audio-visual device is needed. The present invention provides a combined audio-visual device that would simultaneously satisfy the different demands of the passengers.